1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved boat fender which not only absorbs docking impact but effectively centers itself onto the pole or piling while the boat is docked.
2. Background Art
When a boat is being docked, it is common to position several fenders along the side of the boat so that the fenders are positioned between the side of the hull of the boat and the dock to cushion any impact. Quite commonly these fenders are elongate cylindrical members that are connected at one or both ends to a rope that in turn is tied or attached by tying the rope around the railing of the boat.
Various structures have been used as boat fenders, especially for absorbing impact and protecting the boat following docking contact. Such bumpers or fenders commonly assume the configuration of cylinders or rollers and are commonly suspended by lines along the sides of the boat hull. The fenders are principally designed to absorb impact although they have some braking action from frictional contact of the elastomeric material with the docking structure.
A major defect in conventional boat fenders is the inability of the fender to center on the pole or piling of the dock. Conventional boat fenders have a cylindrical configuration, but these conventional designs tend to slip out of position with respect to the piling or pole of the dock.
Any device or system that is used on a boat should be reliable, easily stowable (if it is to be stowed) and also convenient to mount or dismount (or connect or disconnect) if that is part of the function of the device. Further, nautical devices should be easy to use and function as intended.
There is a need for an improved boat fender that reliably protects a boat from the docking structure while centering on the pole or piling of the docking structure.
The present invention provides an improved boat fender that reliable protects a boat from damage by a docking structure and centers on the pole or piling of the docking structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a boat fender with an outer contour designed to enhance its centering ability with respect to a pole or piling. It is also the object of this invention to prevent slipping out of position and away from the pole or piling while moored to a dock.
The invention achieves the above-stated objectives by providing a boat fender having a V-shaped outer contour designed to receive the piling of a dock or other docking structure. The boat fender of this invention is designed to easily receive the cylindrical pole or piling commonly forming the docking structure used during boating.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a boat fender or bumper that is either inflatable or non-inflatable.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a boat fender or bumper that ay be made of at least one of PVC (e.g., 30 oz., 42 oz.), rubber, foam, or any suitable lastomeric or resilient material.
These and other objectives will be achieved with reference to the following drawings and associated description.